Der Schmetterling und der Gefallene
by Takamura Yui
Summary: Robin and Lucina met during the First Plegian War, slowly or maybe not they fall in love with each other, are they going to have a happy ending this time around? Or are they in for a feels trip? Come to find out(I'm not very good at summaries, R&R)[Hopefully I'll finish this story this time around]


"Marth" sneaked out of the Exalt's chambers as quickly as possible. Thanks to the combined efforts of the Shepherds and herself Emmeryn's assassination attempt was averted. The swords woman was wounded during the fight however.

A cavalier had managed to slice around her rib cage on her left side. It was not a deep cut, she grabbed a cloth and kept it pressed against her wound.

She avoided Chrom who was on the lookout, probably to express his gratitude. It pained her to avoid him, but he would most likely bring her to a cleric to check the wound and she didn't want to interfere more than necessary.

After a few minutes she arrived at the maple grove, feeling even more tired she leaned her back against a tree, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor.

She heard the sound of footsteps approaching. _More assassins? _She thought, her eyes went wide at the sight of Robin, who appeared in front of her carrying a backpack. Both of them stared at each other in silence, _why was he here?_ She couldn't help but be wary.

Back in her own timeline people would often tell stories about the former Exalt and his tactician around campfires. He was a renowned strategist, who fought countless battles alongside Chrom and the Shepherds. His swordsmanship was rival to none; he had created a brand new style mixing magic with it. His tactics were top tier, having minimal life losses through his career.

But all of them were about his feats during the Plegian and Valmese Wars. There was no information about his background whatsoever.

Here he was standing in front of the princess, his long hair; it was even longer than her own - was tied into a ponytail, with two hair locks hanging at each side of his face.

"Fancy meeting you here, Marth" Robin broke the silence.

"Sir Robin, why are you here?" She asked trying to get up. He offered his hand to "Marth" who politely refused, getting up by herself in a rather slow pace instead, it was clear that she was feeling exhausted.

He raised an eyebrow "I saw you getting wounded back there…" he told her looking at her left side.

"I can take care of myself, you don't have to worry over a minor wound like this."

She was being overly wary towards Robin, he remembered how both of their previous encounters were like this. She was an enigmatic character to say the least, helping them during events that might have had a very negative impact should they have a different outcome. He kept those thoughts to himself.

"I know you have your reasons and I won't pry into them, however…" he reached for the backpack he was carrying "I want to repay for your help."  
He put the backpack at Marth's feet. She took it, upon closer inspection there were medical supplies alongside rations and even a small blanket. She stared at it, it was clear that this was packed in advance, everything was neatly put in order to fit perfectly.

"What is this?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"It's something designed by both Miriel and Lissa. You may think of it as an emergency backpack."

Now it was Lucina's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I just had one close at hand, it's yours now."

She actually needed those items, provided that she didn't have a steady income of gold to buy them plus he was giving it out of good will, probably. She looked at his eyes, carefully hiding her left eye from the tactician. Judging characters wasn't her forte but there was something about him…he seemed sincere.  
_  
Sigh_ "I shall accept your sincere gift Sir Robin."

"Robin is fine, I'm not of noble birth as far as I'm concerned." He said looking at Marth.

"Very well, take care Robin."

"Be safe, Marth." She took a few steps away before stopping and turning towards Robin.

"There are evil forces trying to harm the realm Robin, I ask of you to be on your guard and keep the royal family safe." She smiled at him "Thank you for giving me this."

Leaving those words behind Marth took her leave. Robin pondered her parting words. It does indeed seemed to be that way.

This attack was proof of an evil schemer pulling the strings behind the curtains. He had no clue to who was whatsoever. That train of thought should have to wait, he looked at the stars that were shining brightly in the distance smiling to himself.

"I guess is time to go back to the others." He took his leave from the maple grove, something caught his eye along the way. It was a blue-ish object, he recognized it instantly it was Marth's mask.

It was sliced in half by one of the assassins early on. He took both halves of it and placed it on his pockets. _Perhaps I could fix this and give it to her, should I have the chance._ He shook his head _What am I even thinking?_

Sparing one last look towards the night sky he went back to Chrom and the others.

* * *

At a secluded alley near the castle, Lucina sat on the floor again with a vulnerary on her hand. She applied the salvo on her wound, leaving it there for a few minutes. A quiet moan left her lips, it hurt after all. She bandaged the wound and got up to her feet.

She looked towards the night sky, this wasn't over yet. With those thoughts in mind the swords woman departed towards her hideout in the slums.

A/N: Hello there, I hope you like this story. I wanted to try(again) writing again and here I'm. Feel free to review the story as you see fit. Let's go on this journey together~


End file.
